Tales from the Athena Cabin
by Cinnamon Smiles
Summary: A bunch of one shots featuring the Athena children. Fourth is up! OPSS- Overprotective Sibling Syndrome. Next: Canoeing Disaster. Rated T for language and my weird sense of humor.
1. The Name Game

**Tales from the Athena Cabin**

Disclaimer: Names borrowed from Flying Muffins, with her permission. PJatO owned by Rick Riordan. Greek name meanings were found on 20000 names Enough said.

Not my best work, but the first is just, well, the first. Will get better. Very short, yeah, I know. One shots based on the children of Athena.

The Name Game

By Ash

"I hate my name." Emily Lyons complained. Annabeth Chase looked up from Arichtechure of the South by Belle Haldane, slightly annoyed that she was jolted out of the false reality of Tara and other 19th century plantations, but she put the book down and looked at her sister.

"Why? Emily's a nice name, better then Annabeth at least." she said, a little enviously, Annabeth was so plain, but at the same time, it wasn't even a name. It was a _combination. _Like Mary- Sue. Except without the hyphen, which was worse.

"No, it's too common, I wish I had a name like... Cleopatra, that's Greek!" the twelve year old said. Annabeth nodded, but still looked doubtful.

"It means Glory of the Father, but it Cleopatra would be a bother to say every time we had to say your name." she said, trying to gently persuade the younger girl to just keep Emily.

"You could call me Cleo!" she said, giggling a little. Sometimes Emily had a tendency to act like the girls from the Aphrodite cabin. Two of the older campers, Malcolm and Cela, ages 16 and 14, looked up from the computer and a diary respectively.

"Em, you don't want an unusual name," Cela said, "Celandine is like name induced torture." She put the diary aside and put her hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "Trust me."

"Yeah, you don't get many nick name opportunities with a name like mine." Malcolm said with a grimace, no doubt thinking of the few people who called him "Mal"

"I think Cleo's an awesome name!" Robin said excitedly. The youngest Athena child had been working on his summer homework. Summer homework in 4th grade._ That's insane, _Annabeth thought.

"It would be OK as a middle name," Annabeth coincided, "But Emily Philomela is a lovely name." She was still trying to steer clear of long first names.

"Philomela means nightingale." Cela put in.

"We could call you Phil." Robin offered. Emily looked at him, horrified.

"Phil is a _boys_ name Robin!" she exclaimed. Robin shrugged, his name was often used as a girls name, so he really didn't care.

"How about we all keep our names the way hey are? It's not like anyone here is 18 yet, so at least wait it out." Malcolm reasoned, "I can live with Malcolm Odysseus Clark for a bit longer." He smiled reassuringly at Emily.

"I'm sure we can handle Celandine Alcmene, Robin Iason, Emily Philomela and Annabeth Andromeda as well." Cela said, nodding.

"Oooh, Andromeda?" Emily asked, suddenly excited.

"Yeah, so?" Annabeth said. _Uh oh, _she thought, _if she says anything about Percy I will..._

"Are you going to name your first daughter Gorgophone?" she asked, still in the bubbly tone of voice.

"Excuse me?" she asked, startled.

"Gorgophone! That's what Perseus and Andromeda named their first girl. It means Gorgon Slayer and I figured since you and Percy are going to be married someday..." Emily said, trailing off, "That you might name your daughter that."

The other cabin mates stared at her in horror.

"Firstly, there's nothing between Percy and I and secondly, what kind of person do you think I am? I would _never _inflict that name on someone who had half my DNA!" Annabeth yelled.

"We could call her Gorg." Robin said. The rest groaned. "OK, fine, I'm still going to call Em Phil though."

Three months later Robin could proudly announce that his tooth was growing in. How he lost it in the first place, though, he rather not say...

Fin

**Love it? Hate it? Note this is meant to be silly, not serious. And if your name happens to be Gorgophone (not likely), then I apologize. Hugs and cookies to those who review! Thanks, Ash.**


	2. Percabeth: The Pros and Cons

Next chapter! Hopefully better then the last!

Review reply~

Athensgrl: Not a one shot :D

Luna Lamine: Aww, thanks! You don't have to inflict the name Gorgophone on anyone, but if you want to include it in a FF, I'd totally read it!

Carlysaurus: I realized after I published this Emily seems a bit like Nudge from the Max Ride series, but then again, I don't own Emily, my friend Susi does XD I borrowed her and Robin.

Greekgeek55: Thank you. I was worried about my sense of humor and how much it appealed to others. So if it's funny, that's what I wanted!

Rhiannon Hunter: Thanks! This chapter is called Percabeth: the pros and cons. I hope you all like!

Creamsoda92: Happy Holidays!

AliceCullenFanClub566: Does it? The wayside school stories are cute, definitely wacky, but cute XD

Crimsonsword142: OMG, sorry that wasn't clear! Emily punched him, cause he was going to call her Phil :) I was reading a bunch of Greek names and I saw Gorgophone: "Gorgon Slayer"

De Hunter: Meh, alright. I settle for that, for now :)

Dutifully hands out cookies and gives hugs, as promised. ( hug ) ( hug ) ( hug ) ( hug )

**NOTE: Emily and Robin are not owned by me. They are owned by Flying Muffins, being briefly mentioned in her story A Brighter Future? ('Tis good, you should read it!) And the back story of Malcolm that I might mention is also hers, as stated in Term Paper (Also an awesome story!) Cela is mine, and so is the new OC mentioned in this chapter. Gregory Ganymede Montgomery (what a name). Twin of Celandine Alcmene Montgomery. Yes. And Rick owns it all. :)**

Percabeth: The Pros and Cons

Malcolm stormed into the cabin, uncharacteristically angry. He flopped down on his bed so hard the springs made a loud protest. He ignored it. His siblings (minus Annabeth) turned to stare at him, his lanky frame stretched out on the bed, blond hair tousled and a frown on his brow.

"Um, Malcolm, are you OK?" Greg asked tentatively. Malcolm wasn't known to be explosively angry, but on occasion he could get really pissed. And when he got pissed all that pent up anger would release. Honestly, sometimes the thin, normally quite boy could even scare Clarisse. All his sibling were silently preying to their mother that something drastic wasn't about the happen.

"OK? No I am NOT OK! I am frustrated, irritated, peeved, nettled, whatever you want to call it." he said, trying a bunch of words out, and apparently not finding the right one.

"We-el..." Emily said, stretching out the word, "What's annoying you?" The others nodded in agreement, that was a reasonable question.

"I don't really know." Malcolm said, sitting up, still with a frown, "Annabeth, Percy, dating, love, sex. Pick one. They _all _annoy me. So do old people and pistachio ice cream, but that's irrelevant." He waved his arms around to indicate his indecisive state of being. Cela and Emily exchanged meaningful looks while Robin and Greg just looked bewildered.

"What do you mean?" Robin asked, innocently. _Better play it stupid, _he thought, _no one needs to know that I read my stepmom's romance novels. _He blushed slightly and hoped no one noticed.

"I'm talking about flirting, fluff, crushes and crassness. Obviousness, stupidity and Percabeth." he said, grinding his teeth slightly. Now his cabinmates regarded him as if he had grown three extra toes and a new appendage called a goosfabubble. AKA totally insane. There was silence before Cela spoke.

"Um... Percabeth?" she asked, saying the words everyone was thinking.

"Percabeth. Percy and Annabeth. Together. As in 'I want to have your babies' together." his frown was starting to turn into a childish pout, shameful for a son of Athena, but he was angry, infuriated, ticked off, his patience had been stretched, eked out, tested. And he was failing that test. Like, F- failing.

"What?!" Greg yelled, an 'Ew, what the Hades?' look gracing his face, "You mean she likes that- that... sea child?" He winced. None of the Athena cabins were big fans of 'that weirdo Poseidon kid'. Well, his mother had named him Percy, they chose to ignore that. Emily and Cela gave him identical look. One that said 'duh' with a capital D- U- H. Greg looked a little green.

"But he's..." Cela rolled her eyes at him and his protests died in his throat.

"You think we aren't aware he has half of old salty's DNA?" Malcolm asked. He shook his head, "But she is our sister, and that's the important thing, right? The way she looks at him scares me though. And the fact that if she gets to attached to him she'll have a mental break down if his 16th birthday is... you know, a bust."

"I think it's sweet!"Emily protested, "I mean, he's _cute_ enough and they'd be really sweet together. Oh and it adds the like forbidden love factor, which is awesome... Oh and-" Robin had reached up and clamped a hand over her mouth, they continued to hear "mm- mmft- mmphddt!' for a minute until she resigned to a glowering expression. Robin removed his hand, but she opened her mouth to speak and he put it back. She huffed and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Really Em, are you sure you're in the right cabin?" Cela asked. Emily shot her a rude hand gesture.

"Jeez Emily, keep it PG." Malcolm said, which earned him a different, but equally rude, gesture.

"Back to the point." Emily said when Robin had removed his hand and kept it off, "They would make a totally adorable couple!" She didn't notice the fact that all of her cabin mates suddenly looked frantic, pointing, putting their fingers to their lips in a universal 'Shut up!' sign and making cutthroat gestures. She also didn't notice that their were now 7 beings in the room instead of 5. Annabeth had been saying to Percy 'Yeah, it's right on my bookshelf, come on, I'll show you.' when the two had walked in. Emily finished her sentence and noticed the odd way her siblings were acting.

"What's with you guys?" she asked, still oblivious.

"Who's an adorable couple?" Annabeth asked her sister curiously. Emily whirled around. Annabeth had a book in her hands, pointing something out to the boy behind her. She smiled internally as she watched his eyes slide towards her sister. Aww. But for right now she made up a lie.

"Umm..." she said looking out the door. First two people standing within 5 feet of each other. Travis and Conner Stoll. OK, maybe the first two people standing within 5 feet of each other that might ever be a couple. There, perfect. "Beckendorf and Silena! Yeah, they um... I see that.. er, chemistry?" she mentally slapped herself. That was horrible lie. But Annabeth just raised her eyebrows and shrugged. She began to explain something about architecture that related to the picture and she watched Percy's eyes wander. When he saw her, he made the slightest movement she thought she had imagined it. It was though: a wink. So he knew. Emily felt herself grinning as his sea green eyes flicked back to Annabeth. There was a cumulative sigh from the others and peace settled over the cabin... for a while anyway.

**Like it? I tried to make this one better, did I succeed? Next will be entitled....**

**A discussion of height.  
**


	3. A dicussion of genes

**Sorry it took so long to update! Over Christmas we got a new computer, and the file was saved there, but it's not on the new one, so I had to retype it. Alright, I'll try to make this one more in character and trust me Luna, this will never turn into a full out Percabeth story, have no fear. I changed it a bit, to A discussion of genes. That way I can tell you more about they way they all look okay? Thanks for reading, you guys are the best!**

Disclaimer- same as last chapter, except we conferred with Susi and she gave us some ides. Thanks a ton! some of the ideas: Malcolm is an accomplished computer hacker, Greg is good at math, midgets (anyone full grown under 4'11") get special disability accommodations (this is true)... and a lot more.

A discussion of genes

At 5:00 in the morning the camp is usually quiet, but it would be a lie to say that all of the campers would necessarily be asleep at that time. Often 5/6 of the Athena cabin would be awake, silently doing activities that they enjoyed, taking in the fresh calm of early morning. The sixth would still snore softly till the incredibly late hour of 6:15. That morning was no different. Malcolm was researching colleges on the Internet, preferably one that wasn't overrun with monsters and accepted people with dyslexia and very high IQs. Annabeth was drawing up plans for a new monument, one dedicated to books. Cela was writing furiously about some random idea she had had while dreaming about sprinkles. Emily was taking a shower, humming 'You are the music in me' (1) softly. Robin was looking at a book about Amazonian monkeys, which he was enjoying very much. And Greg was dreaming. They continued on in this comfortable silence before a loud cry broke the peace.

"Ouch!" Greg yelled clutching his head with both hands. He had gotten up a bit over-zealously and had hit his head hard on the bunk above his own. This outburst was followed by several choice swearwords which caused the other siblings to look up from their various activities. Emily stepped out of the bathroom, ready and dressed for the day, but a bit wild eyed.

"Who died?" she asked, which was her way of saying 'what happened?'

"I hit my head on Cela's stupid bunk. I being tall, it sucks. I'd rather be a midget," Greg said, head still in hands.

"Why do you want to be a midget?" his twin asked curiously. She had crawled down from her bunk and sat down next to him. He moved over to give her room and sighed.

"OK, maybe not, but they can get special disability loans and stuff," he looked up from his hands and groaned, "Being 14 and 5'10" sucks."

"More if you're a girl," Cela said, punching him gently on the arm. He smiled at her.

"You're shorter then me," he smirked. She made a face and protested.

"By an inch!" she exclaimed. Emily giggled, flopping on Greg's bed as well. Annabeth rolled her eyes, but could help a small smile off her lips.

"I'm the shortest." Emily said matter-of-factly. Annabeth raised thin gold eyebrows but Robin got there first.

"No, I am!" he said, "I'm 5'1", that's pretty short right?"

"No, it's not short for normal people. And when you're my age you'll be taller then five feet four inches." Emily said. Annabeth spoke next, after she had been silent most of the exchange.

"I am. I'm only 5'6" and 15. I was 4'11" when I was 9 and therefore, I am much shorter then all of you." she said, as if settling the matter. Malcolm shook his head.

"Why are we arguing over who's shortest? Does it really matter?" the others looked at him. He was the tallest as well as the oldest, he was 6'2" and only a year older then Annabeth. He shrugged, and gave them a look that told them he didn't get why they were staring. He looked around at the various shades of blonde, Annabeth's gold, Emily's 'barbie doll' hair, Cela's red gold, Greg's sandy and he knew his own pale almost white hair. Then he glanced at Robin, the younger boy still giving him the odd 'of course it matters' look. His black hair fell into the common Athena gray eyes. Still it was unusual to find such dark hair.

"Why don't we talk about Robin's hair? Or Cela's eyes?" the two named looked up at him. Black hair and violet eyes.

"I like my eyes. They're individualizers." Cela said. Robin nodded. He ran a hand through his hair and spoke.

"And I like my hair. I guess my dad just had super genes for black hair huh?" he asked. "Besides Cela's eyes aren't that surprising. I don't know for sure but gray eyes sounds like a recessive trait right?" Emily giggled, Robin was always full of science facts. They sat there in another moment of silence.

"So, who thinks _Malcolm's_ hair is funny?" Robin asked.

The End

Wow, lots of dialouge. Dang. Oh well, hopefully not too bad. Next is...

OPSS (Overprotective Sibling Syndrom)


	4. OPSS Overprotective Sibling Syndrome

**Alright, here is OPSS, finally. It's a little short, but hopefully enjoyable**

Disclaimer: Rick Riordan owns the world of PJatO. I own Greg and Cela. Flying Muffins (Susi) has the rights to Robin and Emily.

OPSS- Overprotective Sibling Syndrome

Cela ran into the room, tears already smudging the make -up that had taken her a good twenty minutes to put on. Guys could be such jerks! Stupid, stupid Jack Williams. She let out a sob, causing the Athena children to jerk their head towards her. She just stood there, crying before flopping onto her bed.

"Cela?" Emily asked timidly, "Are you hurt?"

"No, I'm not. But I _hate _Jack Williams. He's such a... a... feeble minded idiot!" Greg had jumped up and put his arms protectively around his twin.

"What did he do?" he asked soothingly. She sighed.

"He broke up with me for Cecelia Victor. I should have seen it. She has a prettier face and a smaller IQ." she sniffled. Greg's look hardened.

"He's a jerk Cela, don't bother with him." Annabeth said sensibly. But Greg just made a fist.

"That dick-head! I'll punch his face in!" he said getting up. He ignored Cela's protests and stomped out the door, dragging a confused Malcolm and an angry Robin behind him. Once the door had slammed shut Emily stared after them, annoyed.

"Those sexist dimwits!" she said and got up to follow. Annabeth sighed.

"At least you know we back you up. And I'd go hurt him too, but I said I'd meet Percy." she sighed, closing the door behind her as she walked out. Cela just wiped away her tears and stared at the door wonderingly.

Outside three very pissed off Athena boys approached a cool Apollo boy as Emily trailed behind.

Jack raised his eyebrows, not thinking that this was not much of a threat. A large Ares boy, Rob flanked his left side, as well as a quick Hermes child, Max. Hanging onto his arm was the lovely but ditzy Cecelia. The daughter of Aphrodite was laughing at some joke that he had just told and he was feeling pretty good about himself, not thinking about the consequences of breaking up with Cela. Greg, however, aslo didn't have consequences on his mind when he smashed his fist into the son of Apollo's nose. Cecelia screamed and Rob and Max jumped, ready for action. Malcolm held his little brothers back as Greg and Robin advanced. Jack held onto his nose, wondering why no one had told him that Gregory Montgomery, well known for being able to find the quotient of large numbers in seconds (but not strength) could really pack a punch.

"Go die in a hole Williams." he snarled, pulling away from Malcolm and sending a well aimed kick in Rob's direction. The much bigger boy fell to his knees howling and grabbing his... er... sensative area. Jack's eyes widened and Malcolm reached for the back of Greg's shirt.

"I don't need you to hold him back for me Clark, I can handle him myself. It's not like any of you are much of a threat." Jack said, regaining some dignitly. Malcolm's eyebrows furrowed and he released both his brothers, while jamming his elbow into the chest of Max, who was about to jump on the eldest Athena child. Cecelia squealed as Robin and Greg came forward.

"Don't you...ever... go near... my sister... again." Greg said, grabbing Jack's collar, "You hear?"

"Yeah, gods. Don't freak out." he said, eyes wide and trying to save his reputation as a large crowd had gathered around the fight, urging them on.

"Greg! Let him go!" Cela yelled, pushing through the crowd. She grabbed her brother's arm, pulling him back. Greg released him and the boy fell to the ground. Jack scrambled to his feet and dusted himself off.

"I swear, Williams. If you so much as _look_ at her..." he warned, trailing off to emphasize the intensity of the threat. The son of the sun god _(A.N. ha ha?) _nodded and backed off. Robin got off Max, whom he had been hitting on the head with a science textbook he had had handy and Malcolm, who had been poking Rob in the ribs with his foot stopped mid- kick. Cela pulled Greg away and the Athena boys walked away grumbling, the other campers staring at them in wonder. But Emily wasn't quite satisfied. She walked up to Jack a glint in her eyes. Cecelia was fussing over his bloody lip as Max and Rob got up off the ground, a nose bleeding and some ribs bruised.

"It's because you're gay isn't it?" she asked.

The End

Yes, it's short and the end quote is from something that people put on their profiles about friends or best friends. And I suck at writing action. I was feeling uninspired. And I really need a beta, but I'm not sure how to get one... Cecelia means dimwitted, I THINK. Don't take my word on it but...

Next is:

Canoeing Disaster


End file.
